


瑜不掩瑕

by Dalasy_Van



Series: 艾欧泽亚性癖短篇系列（BL向） [22]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blood and Violence, Cock Slut, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalasy_Van/pseuds/Dalasy_Van
Summary: 双侍，两个都不是好东西，内含暴力、碧池等要素。
Series: 艾欧泽亚性癖短篇系列（BL向） [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573813
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	瑜不掩瑕

武士偏头看着他的师兄，眼睛掩藏在刘海下的阴影里。

他的师兄与他不同，姣好的容貌以及潇洒的气质，让很多女子一见倾心。就他自己来说，也对这个师兄颇有好感，对方的剑技以及对自己的照顾都很让他敬佩。

要说让他觉得奇怪的是前阵子他们的师父被人刺杀这件事。至今没有找到凶手，只能判断对方是个相当高明的剑客。武士本想借此独当一面，去云游四方找出杀害师父的凶手，却被师兄挽留下来。

“我一直把师父当父亲，把你当我的兄弟看待。如今师父惨遭不测，我不希望你也这样。”

武士为之动容了，他年少父母双亡，自然和师兄一样，把大家当做自己的家人。他们仍旧生活在一起，在这说不出的怪异气氛中互相扶持。

师兄半脱下他的羽织，露出白皙但坚实的臂膀。他们刚刚对练完，两个人热气腾腾，在院子里用冰凉的井水从头浇下消暑。武士看着水珠顺着师兄柔顺的头发滴到肩膀上，再顺着骨骼和肌肉的形状滑到不知什么地方去，只觉得更热了。

“你在看什么？”他的师兄总是非常敏锐，是的，他就是那种所谓的天才。被水打湿头发以后让他看起来柔和很多，刚才对练中的锋芒好像和他肉体上的水珠一样消失无踪了。武士嗫嚅着说不出话来，他本就是沉默寡言的性格。

“我知道了，”师兄露出一个狡猾的笑容，“你看到我昨晚和那个花街的女人在一起了？”武士的沉默算是确认的回答，师兄神秘的笑了，“你别轻信那种小馆子里吹嘘的家伙，不是和女人过夜一定会留下什么痕迹的。你这样子可是很容易被那种花言巧语的家伙欺骗的。”

师兄他果然很有经验……武士说不清具体是在哪方面感到颓丧，师兄拍拍他的肩膀，用爽朗的态度劝他改一改自己的个性。“好了，有机会也带你去见识见识。再说了，你师兄多强啊，怎么会轻易被人留下伤痕呢？”

师兄的玩笑让武士心里某个角落偷偷松了一口气，师兄还是和以前一样。毕竟在他的记忆里，师兄的生活里就只有武士刀、师父还有他，如果有什么别的东西插进来，把对方变得陌生，就会让武士感到一种隐约的惶恐。

他放下心来，觉得终于可以抬头直视师兄，然而这是一个错误的决定，武士毫无防备的撞进那双柔和的像陷阱一样的眼睛里。无论是从湿漉漉的头发里蒸腾而出的水汽，还是轻轻弯起的嘴角都让他像个误入幻境的迷途者。师兄俯下身子，在他耳边发出蛊惑的声音，“想做吗？”

他们稀里糊涂，或者说只有武士觉得稀里糊涂的上床了。一切如云端那般不真实，武士从未想过尊敬的师兄会在自己身下发出荡妇一样快乐的声音。这个对修行异常执着的男人究竟从何时何地学会这些东西的？武士的眼前一瞬间掠过花街柳巷花魁的倩影，没错，现在的师兄让他联想到那些妓女，虽然他不施粉黛，穿着简朴的羽织，可是武士却有他穿着端丽华服的错觉，那些花魁无论怎样堆砌繁复的纹饰都比不上这个人衣服的一角……

他们就这样维系起了这比蛛丝还脆弱的、岌岌可危的关系。师兄很擅长贪图那一秒钟的温存，转身的时候擦过耳朵的吻，抬起袖子的瞬间一个蜻蜓点水的抚摸。武士茫然甚至是愚昧的跟从，他从来没想到过爱。

那是一个晴朗的月夜，街道的灯红酒绿让明月都为之失色。武士在寻找师兄，他前不久刚刚出门，为了替花街担惊受怕的女孩们追寻那个连续杀人犯。已经有无数美丽的鲜花命殒刀下，血腥味如幽灵般锁住了脂粉香的咽喉。武士半是担心，半是为了确认——他想知道，这名杀人犯是否也是杀害他师父的真凶。

他追寻着气味而去，血腥味越来越浓，脂粉的味道逐渐消散。武士赶到时只来得及看到那人的一片衣角，但是足够了，师父夸赞过他唯有紧咬不放这一点无人能比。那个人步履轻盈，身手不凡，难怪没人能抓得住他！武士一边追赶一边想，或许连师父也不是这个人的对手……他拔出佩刀，招招都被挡下，他也不恼，对方能坚持多久，自然心中有数。纠缠许久后，对方终于垂下了手。

“果然……在这世上，只有你才抓得住我。”

那人发出了满足的喟叹，武士却觉得浑身冰冷。对方摘下斗笠，这里没有虚幻的花灯了，只有亮到刺眼的月光。他身上和脸上的鲜血令他更显妖冶，因为那是用穷尽一生与胭脂作伴者的血，用那样的血来涂抹，怎么可能不摄人心魄。

“是你……”武士困难的从嗓子里挤出字眼，看着他那笑的柔和的师兄，“为什么……”原来如此，难怪他会说“没人能在他身上留下伤痕”，因为他带着女人根本不是行鱼水之欢，而是去掠夺她们的性命。

只一瞬间，师兄无愧于天才的名号，挑开武士手中的武器，“不论怎么样，你都应该时刻握紧你的刀。”

“你还不是一名成熟的武士啊。”

他留下这句话，消失在夜色之中。

武士回到他们的宅院里，这时候毫无预兆的下起了雨，像是有人斩落了月光。师兄果然在庭院中等他，他站在水池边上，好像从未出门，一直等待武士的归来。

“你居然还敢回来！”武士抽出了刀。

“你觉得我是个可耻的杀人犯，对么？”师兄并未拔出武器，而是慢慢的靠近武士，用他们第一次做爱那天蛊惑的嗓音耳语，“你觉得我是个漠视生命、穷凶极恶的歹徒。那么问你，在看到我的时候，你为什么没有停下脚步，去救那个血泊里的女子呢？那个时候她可是还活着啊。”

师兄的手抚上武士的脸，“而且那时候你有想到过我吗？想过我在追这个人，可能已经被他杀了。”

宛如咒语，武士把师兄推倒在地上，撕扯开他的衣服。他耳边是那个男人惬意的轻笑。武士插进去的时候，觉得对方的穴肉缠得前所未有的紧，他愉悦的用双腿缠住武士的腰，好像只要他把阴茎抽出去就会将他绞杀一般。师兄卖力的挺起自己的腰，他的头往后仰去，浸到了池水里，池水里飘落的樱花与他沾湿的发像那一天午后一样柔顺，可是现在却令人感到可恨。武士从来没有像今夜这样渴望诉说，为什么要杀人，为什么要杀了师父，为什么变成一个可耻的婊子！？

“哦，你觉得师父是我杀的。”师兄从情欲的喘息中挤出一点空闲来回答，他看着武士祈求的目光，露出了微笑，“因为他发现了我杀人，仅此而已。”

武士发出愤怒的低吼，他多么希望师兄回答他，杀师父的另有其人。他停下了几乎要把师兄从内部开膛破肚的抽插力道，痛苦的颤抖起来。师兄伸出双臂环抱住他，伸出舌头舔舐武士的脖子，他真是个十足冷酷的杀手，安抚不过是为了更加致命的一击，“我本来真的不想杀他，毕竟我已经夺走了你的父母，可是你也知道那家伙是个顽固的老头，不灭口我会很难办的。”

“我的父母……”武士用木然的眼神低头俯视师兄，年少时那个杀害双亲的背影浮现在眼前，从未像现在这样清晰。没错，现在想来，那个背影看上去并没有高大多少，和自己年纪相差无几。

武士伸手扼住了师兄的脖子——这正是后者想要的。他因为极致的快乐止不住的发抖，他年少时为了寻求刺激到处杀人，在腻味的时候遇到了师父。但是修行没多久也腻了，他就去杀那些女人，破坏美丽的事物总是令人高兴的。可是后来那些女人也不能满足他了，武士，他亲爱的师弟送上门来，偶尔尝试一下杀人以外的事情也相当的有趣。现在一切都真相大白了，这个男人痛苦的模样令杀人魔难得的有了餍足感。

把你的痛苦，你的愤怒，你的精液全部给我。师兄在窒息感中兴奋的失禁了，他用热切的眼神束缚住武士。武士慢慢地松开了手，池水里根本没有什么樱花，现在不是樱花的季节，那只是这个男人身上洗刷下来的血。全部都是错觉，从刚开始就是错觉。

师兄勾住武士要到双腿发力，刚刚还差点被掐死的男人没有放过进攻的机会，支起上半身吻住了武士。他扭动腰肢和屁股，现在是他在支配两人的性交。“怎么愣住了？再继续啊。”师兄伸出双手环住武士的脖子，“像刚才那样干我，把我干到死。”他腾出一只手，用手指拉开插着阴茎的肉穴，“这里还没有被精液灌满呢。”

师兄用力咬住武士的脖颈，品尝他的血肉。武士品尝起来的味道太好了，与杀害父母的仇人称兄道弟，与弑师的罪人相依为命，即使现实摆在眼前，还会可怜的期待他说出不切实际的回应。还有他与自己战斗的情形，自己从未想过面对真正满怀杀意的武士是如此激动人心，让他当场高潮的地步。一想到这里，师兄的身体又陷入了性兴奋中，他用胸部去蹭武士身上坚硬的肌肉，强迫两人交合到无法分开。他要像自己的后穴吞吃武士的肉棒那样，把这个人拆吃入腹，融入骨血。

“这不是做得很好么？”师兄拉着武士的手放在自己的腹部，“感觉到这里凸起来了吗？里面都是你的孩子……哈哈，现在你的孩子们也要死在这里了。”师兄失禁漏出的淫水和雨水还有池水混在一起，他在大雨中仿佛唯一的光源，是诱惑飞蛾扑火的灯光。“或者你努力一下可以试试我能不能为你生下来？”想到生下武士的孩子，师兄的穴肉兴奋的绞紧了，几乎要把武士的阴茎绞死在自己肚子里，“这样我可以补偿你新的家人……”

破防只需要一刹那。手起刀落。

武士的刀落在他的背上，他的阴茎抽离，师兄倒在池水里，背上不断渗出血液，消融在黑暗里。精液从他有些红肿开裂的后穴里漏出来，打在上面的雨水显得他很狼狈。“真是漂亮的突袭。”他长出一口气，阴茎顶端射出一股稀薄的精水。

“快点杀了我，砍下我的脑袋。”他现在是真正的落入狼狈的境地了，不像之前还有力气撑起自己的身子。仔细一看，他的穴肉在粗暴的性交中外翻出来，可是穴口还在空虚的吸吮，好像还很不知足。精液不受控制的漏出来，比起背上的伤口他好像更关心这个，露出惋惜的神情。

“闭嘴，婊子。”武士咬牙切齿的看着他，握刀的那只手手背爆出了青筋。

“哈哈，被你骂婊子感觉挺兴奋的。”师兄的手伸进后穴里抽插起来，“你看。”

他光靠自慰屁股就到达了高潮，“你不是也还很兴奋吗，”他缓慢的爬到武士脚边，脸贴上对方还在勃起状态的阴茎，“需要我给你口吗？在给你口交里死掉好像也不坏，你可以留着我的脑袋给你当飞机杯用呢。”

他抬起眼皮望着武士——那是一双木讷的眼睛，很符合主人沉默寡言的性格。但是只有师兄自己知道，这个男人比任何人都冷酷无情，他没爱过任何人。

他给别人的一切感情都像施舍，他不爱自己。表现的像一只傻狗一样，其实自私的要命。他不关心别人的性命，也不想给出爱，他只想变强……没错，他会是比自己更强大的武士，他比自己冷酷千百倍。

自己反倒是那个被骗得团团转的傻瓜了。

师兄忍不住从嗓子里发出冷笑。他咬了武士的阴茎，然后听到那个人吃痛的怒吼，刀刃落在自己脖颈边上，比雨水更冷。他吐出了武士的生殖器，“还不动手？”

他们静默的对视了很久，武士压抑的咬紧牙关，最后将刀刃收入刀鞘。

“这样可算不上独当一面的武士。”但他知道武士做了一个正确的决定，现在就在这里杀了他，那么他的亡魂会一直纠缠、诅咒这个人，他怎么可能放过自己的所有物呢。“真的不杀我吗？这种程度的伤我可死不了。”

武士转过身，他很清楚自己是落败的一方，只能留下一个溃逃的背影。

“等到了时机，我会来杀你。”

师兄低头留恋的看着身上的伤痕，他仅有的伤都来自武士，这真是个不错的纪念。“可不要让我等太久。”

雨直到次日才停，院子里没有留下任何打斗的痕迹，暗中昭示这场对决没有输赢，只有两个逃亡者。一件洗的褪色的羽织被丢弃在水桶上——只有这个不是幻觉。


End file.
